The Punisher Movie 2
by PUNISHED
Summary: This is my view of what a second Punisher movie would be...The storyline of the Gnuccis is told with slight variation by me... I hope you enjoy it, please comment, and rate. This is my first story, so I wanna know how I did!
1. A Lowlife Thug

THE PUNISHER

MOVIE 2 CHAPTER 1

"Punishment..." Castle thought aloud. He dragged the thug over to a table saw.

"Screw you! I ain't tellin ya nuttin',"

"Uh...huh," the Punisher replied sarcastically. He roughly slammed the thug down onto the  
table. After a moments hesitation Castle began digging into his leg, the thug called out in  
a scream of agonizing pain and terror.

"C'mon man, they don't tell me anything!" Castle tore into the flesh of the thugs other  
leg.

"Gagh... the Gnuchis'll kill you, you-"Castle pushed the legless torso into the blade,   
decapitating the thug and leaving blood over the table top.

"Gnuccis a ruthless mafia run by Ma Gnucci, I know of a way to get her attention though."


	2. The Chop Shop

THE PUNISHER

MOVIE 2

CHAPTER2

"There's a chop shop down the street owned by a man named Carlo Duka. I don't have much information on Duka, but I know he's in league with the Gnuccis somehow. I'm gonna find out," Castle thought aloud.

Several hours later, Castle was ready for his invasion of the chop shop. He was armed with dual .50 cal semi-auto pistols, an M-16 assault rifle with a shotgun attachment, and a RPG.

He entered the building and was confronted by a shady looking character who was obviously packing a gun in his boot. Castle recognized the gun as a .45 cal pistol.

The man was wearing a brown hoody, dark leather boots, and baggy sweatpants where the crotch reached the knees. The man bent over to pull out of his pistol, after waiting nearly a minute for a response. He felt an RPG crack him in the nose, breaking it. He stumbled back and felt the cold metal of a barrel shoved down his throat.

Castle pulled the trigger and fire a grenade down the thugs throat. Castle walked away slowly knowing the grenade would detonate in about five seconds.

BOOM! Limbs flew around the room, and blood splattered on nearby walls. A thug jumped out from behind a corner, holding a .45. Before he fired a shot, he felt two .50s pierce into his body. One shot in the chest, and one into the eye, he fell back into the wall behind him and slip down slowly, trailing blood against the wall.

Another thug leaped out from the corner yelling frantically to distract his foe. He was interrupted by Castles dagger trailing down his throat.

Castle walked down the hallway, and came to a door, he kicked it open to find an old man in a ball crying in a corner. It was Carlo Duka. He was an elderly man, with no hair on the top of his head but made up for it with his white chest hair which bulged out of his collar, tie pulled out so loose that he really shoudn't have bothered putting it on.

Castle walked over to Duka, grabbed him by the collar, and reached into Duka's back pocket and pulled out a .50 cal. "I assume this is yours Duka?" Castle said.

He threw Duka's gun in the corner and threw Carlo threw the sliding glass door and onto the porch. He again grabbed Duka's collar and roughly rested him against the railing. He turned around and walked towards Duka's desk. He grabbed the heavy wood desk, and with some struggle lifted it over his head.

Castle brought the desk back outside, and saw Duka trying to jump over the rail. He smashed Carlo's right kneecap, and the bone ripped out of the skin. He wouldn't be running away anytime soon.

Again, Castle lifted the desk over his head and questioned Duka," How do you know the Gnuccis?"

"I don't know them!" Duka replied. Castle slammed the desk onto Duka's face.

"They are working with _your_ chop shop."

"I don't kno-," Duka was interrupted by his own scream, Castle drove the desk in Carlo's ribs, the bones cracked, his right ribcage was shattered." Gagh!!! Okay, I don't know much about Ma or her first son, but her other son Bobby is my boss. You can find him at his favorite bar, Lucky's!"

Castle slammed the desk in Duka's face. Duka fell over the rail and into a trash compressor. His leg was broken and he wouldn't be able to climb out. Castle wasn't going to stay around and watch Duka be crushed, he was going to Lucky's…


	3. That Was Lucky

**THE PUNISHER**

**MOVIE 2 **

**CHAPTER 3**

**THAT WAS LUCKY**

It was the same night as the night of the chop shop raid where Castle had talked to Carlo Duka. He hadn't had the chance to change his weapons, so he still had dual .50s, an M-16 assault rifle with a shotgun attachment, and an RPG.

Like Duka had said, Lucky's bar was down the street from the shop. One thing he "forgot" to mention was that they were expecting his arrival.

As Castle entered, a man shouted," It's the Punisher." Men leaped out from all directions all armed with knives, handguns, and shotguns. Castle dove over the counter and grabbed the bar tender.

"I'm assuming your name is Lucky," Castle said. He pulled Lucky onto his feet, using him as a human shield. He fired rapidly into the crowd with an M-16. After about thirty seconds of shooting, the thugs were either dead or disarmed. Lucky had taken two shots, Castle none. The bar was ruined, Castle shoved his pistol into Lucky's wound, who began crying out in pain. Frank shoved a broken bottle to Lucky's throat. He began to interrogate him.

Lucky cracked easily, which meant Castle knew where Bobby was right away. Bobby was hiding in the wine cellar downstairs. Castle left Lucky alive, but he was ready to kill Bobby.

He kicked open the basement door, and ran down the stairs. Before reaching the bottom, Bobby fired two shots at Castle with .45s. Castle was wounded in the chest and the right leg. He grabbed his .50s and fired randomly in Bobby's direction. Every shot missed, Castle grabbed his RPG and fired a shot ten feet behind Bobby. Bobby launched forward and fell directly in front of Castle. Castle bent over and held his gun to Bobby's face.

"I wanna know about your family!"

"Ma knows about your attacks she hired some guy Bushwhacker to assassinate you. This guy's dangerous, you better sleep with one eye open! Ha ha—" Bobby laughed.

BLAM! Castle fired a shot with his .50 into Bobby's head. He would soon pay Bobby's funeral a visit and kill Bobby's brother…


End file.
